Las Everfree
thumb|300px|Droga prowadząca do Lasu Everfree Las Everfree jest tajemniczym miejscem poza Ponyville. Po raz pierwszy ukazany w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2". Znajdowały się tam Klejnoty Harmonii, zanim zostały odnalezione przez Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółki. Jest to także miejsce, gdzie mieszka Zecora i wiele innych różnych stworzeń, w tym liczne potwory. Znajduje się niedaleko domu Fluttershy. Historia Z Lasem Everfree mamy styczność po raz pierwszy w odcinku "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2", kiedy to Twilight Sparkle czyta książkę Klejnoty Harmonii: krótki przewodnik. Dowiadujemy się z niej, że ostatnią znaną lokalizacją Klejnotów Harmonii jest starożytny zamek królewski Księżniczki Celestii i Księżniczki Luny, a znajduje się on w miejscu zwanym Lasem Everfree. Kiedy kucyki po raz pierwszy wkraczają do lasu, Applejack wspomina - "It ain't natural, folks say it don't work the same as Equestria." (pl. dub. - "To okropne miejsce. Tu wszystko jest inaczej niż w Equestrii."). Fluttershy, Applejack i Rainbow Dash w odcinku "Końska plotka" stwierdzają, że las jest "just ain't natural" (pl. dub. - "Jest tak dziwnie!"): rośliny rosną bez niczyjej pomocy, zwierzęta dbają o siebie same, a chmury poruszają się bez interwencji kucyków. Fluttershy, która mieszka w chatce blisko krawędzi lasu, mówi do członków Znaczkowej Ligi w odcinku "Mistrzyni spojrzenia", że las jest "much too dangerous. It's filled with far too many strange creatures" (pl. dub. - "bardzo niebezpiecznie i jest tam wiele nieprzyjaznych stworów.") Należą do nich Patyko-Wilki, Mantykora, Wąż morski, Niedźwiedzice, Parasprite'y, Smoki i Kokotris, które zobaczymy odpowiednio w odcinkach "Family Appreciation Day", "Przyjaźń to magia, część 2", "Chwalipięta", "Rój stulecia", "Sowa mądra głowa" i "Mistrzyni spojrzenia". Bogactwo potworów wyjaśnia dlaczego kucyki są podejrzliwe w związku z tym, że Zecora ma las za swój dom, uważając to za jeden z powodów dla którego boją się jej w odcinku "Końska plotka". Las jest też lokalizacją królewskiego zamku, w którym znajdowały się Klejnoty Harmonii, zanim zostały odnalezione przez Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółki. Las jest także kilka razy wspominany jako miejsce wygnania: kiedy Rainbow Dash panikuje przed swoim występem w odcinku "Ponaddźwiękowe Bum", rozważa możliwość wygnania do Lasu Everfree, gdyby jej się nie udało zrobić go dobrze. Twilight Sparkle w odcinku "Ptaszek na uwięzi" również rozważa możliwość wygnania i uwięzienia w Lasie Everfree jej oraz Fluttershy za to, że porwały feniksa Księżniczki Celestii - Filominę. Las Everfree gra również główną rolę w odcinku "Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle". To właśnie z lasu pochodzą tajemnicze chwasty atakujące Ponyville. Jak się okazało, więcej niż tysiąc lat temu Discord zasiał czarne nasiona, które miały obalić Celestię i Lunę, lecz moc Drzewa Harmonii nie pozwalała cierniom wykiełkować. Podczas, kiedy przyjaciółki rozmawiają z wezwanym przez Klejnoty draconequusem, pojawia się Zecora razem z bagażami, która twierdzi, że w tej chwili nawet dla niej las jest niezwyciężony. Następnie bohaterki wyruszają właśnie do Lasu Everfree by odnaleźć legendarne Drzewo Harmonii. Podczas wędrówki spotykają dzikiego krokodyla, który żyje na bagnach i atakuje kucyki. Na szczęście, przy pomocy czarnych lian kucyki związują krokodyla. Później odsyłają Twilight do domu i same kontynuują wędrówkę. Po chwili odnajdują też Drzewo lecz nie mogą nic zrobić bez Księżniczki. Tymczasem Twilight wpada w pułapkę. Duszące kwiaty, rozpylają trujący pył, przez co alikorn opada z sił. Z pomocą przychodzą przyjaciółki, które unicestwiają roślinę. Wszyscy docierają do Drzewa, a Twilight aktywuje jego moc uwalniając przy okazji Księżniczkę Celestię i Lunę. W Lesie Everfree znajduje się dawny zamek Księżniczek, pełen zapadni i różnych tuneli. Krąży również legenda o Kucyku Ciemności, który zamieszkuje ów zamek. Wszystko to mogło mieć związek z tym, iż siedziba mieści się właśnie w Lesie Everfree. Las Everfree jest także miejscem, gdzie rośnie duża ilość kwiatów, wśród których występuje Czarci-żart. Po kontakcie z nim główne bohaterki chorują. Zecora była w stanie wyleczyć Twilight Sparkle i jej przyjaciółki za pomocą roślin leczniczych najprawdopodobniej znalezionych w lesie. To z lasu Everfree pochodzą nasiona Zap-jabłek. Kategoria:Miejsca